


Had It Easy

by Merfilly



Category: Future History - Robert A. Heinlein, HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Number of the Beast - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda looks at her life now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had It Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/gifts).



I had it easy on my Earth.

Maybe that's why I love living here, part of the extended Long family on Tellus Tertius. 

It's never easy.

It's a challenge, it's a comedy, it's a drama… and it's never, ever easy.

Marriage, children, time travel, and business all give me ample opportunities to use my wits, my courage, even my pitiful physical skills to keep up with life. I love it, wouldn't change a bit of it.

Well, except maybe the part where my entire existence was erased. That still gets me madder than Deety with a mistake in her math.

**Author's Note:**

> When I realized I was to post the first of two RAH drabbles today, I nearly cried. Thank you, Darthneko, for inadvertently giving me an excuse to post a work in memory to a friend just lost, one I knew from RAH's works' fannish spaces.
> 
> +drinks to friends never lost from memory+


End file.
